Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by spellwinder
Summary: Draco kommt von einem nächtlichen Abenteuer zurück, als ihn plötzlich ein aufschwingendes Portrait in den Rücken trifft. Eine unangenehme Begegnung mit dem goldenen Trio nimmt ihren Lauf, die ihre Auswirkungen haben wird.


**Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte**

Ich sah mir den Arsch an, der sich mir entgegenreckte. Seine kleine Besitzerin zuckte damit in meine Richtung, seufzte, obwohl ich sie noch nicht einmal berührt hatte.

Ich war froh ihr rotes Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen, schloss die Augen, konzentrierte mich darauf nur ihren Arsch zu sehen und am besten nichts zu hören.

Es waren so viele, und keine machte mich an.

Ich streckte die Hände aus, griff um die zu fraulichen Hüften, zeichnete mit den Fingern die Konturen bis zur Spalte nach.

Mit kundiger Hand griff ich hinein und drückte die Backen auseinander, wie ich es schon so oft getan hatte, um mir das Loch anzuschauen, in das ich bald eindringen würde.

Fast gelangweilt stieß ich ohne mir größere Umstände zu machen in sie hinein. Ich wollte es hinter mich bringen, keine Zeit mit weiten und anfeuchten vergeuden.

Ich wusste, ich tat ihr weh, aber sie war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, und ich wollte mich nur von dem Druck in meinen Lenden befreien, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden.

Irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass sie mit jedem Stoß schrie. Es hätte mir egal sein können, aber ein wenig tat sie mir leid, und ich stieß härter zu, um es für uns beide schnell zu beenden. Ich brauchte nur noch wenige kurze Bewegungen und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis ich mich in sie ergoss. Und während sie noch auf dem Tisch zusammengesackt zitterte, zog ich mich auch schon an und verließ wortlos das leere Klassenzimmer, in dem ich mich immer meinen Verehrerinnen widmete.

Ich wollte nur noch duschen, ein Reinigungszauber konnte nicht ausreichen um die kalte Abscheu von mir zu waschen.

So schnell ich konnte, eilte ich in Richtung der Kerker um endlich das heiße Wasser auf mir zu spüren, fast als sei ich auf der Flucht vor ihr, auch wenn ein Malfoy keinen Grund haben konnte vor dem Anblick eines dummen Mädchens zu fliehen.

Leider musste ich die ganze Schule durchqueren, denn mein Fzimmer war in einem verlassenen Turm, während die Slytherinräume sich alles andere als in luftigen Höhen befanden.

Ich eilte über die beweglichen Treppen, als die, auf der ich mich befand, plötzlich meinte, sie müsse doch eigentlich woanders hinführen.

Was konnte ich anderes tun, als entnervt stehen zu bleiben und mich zu fragen, wohin sie sich drehen würde?

Natürlich hatte ich Pech, und sie drehte sich genau in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm!

Ich musste sie schnellstens verlassen, aber das bedeutete auch, mich in feindliches Gebiet zu begeben, und ich war allein, denn Crabbe und Goyle nahm ich für gewöhnlich nicht mit, wenn ich mal wieder irgendeinen Arsch entjungferte.

Nun, wer hatte je behauptet, dass Slytherins immer nur Pech haben durften?

Die Ausgangssperre galt ab neun, und das war schon seit einer ganzen Weile vorbei. Außer den Vertrauensschülern war niemand auf den Fluren zu erwarten, schließlich waren die Gryffindors doch allesamt Dumbledors brave Lieblinge und hielten sich an die Regeln!

Und wie es der Zufall so will, war auch ich ein Vertrauensschüler, auch wenn dies nicht mein Revier war.

Trotzdem würde es besser sein sich in die Schatten zu drücken und möglichst nicht aufzufallen, zumal mir schleierhaft war, wo nun genau der Eingang zum Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum sich befand.

So drückte ich mich durch die Schatten an den Wänden entlang, bemüht, von möglichst wenigen der größtenteils schon schlafenden Portrait-Bewohner bemerkt zu werden, als mich etwas in den Rücken traf und ich der Länge nach hinfiel – eines der Portraits war von innen her aufgeschwungen.

Die Bewohnerin war eine lächerliche und unglaublich fette Vettel in einem unmöglichen rosa Fummel, und während mein Verstand noch jammerte, ‚was hab ich dir über Pech gesagt?' murmelte ich schon „Ha, typisch Gryffindor, diese Vettel als Bewacherin zu wählen."

Ich hockte noch auf Händen und Knien, ungläubig versuchend, die Ausmaße der fetten Lady aufzunehmen, als hinter dem Portrait aus der Wand zwei paar Beine erschienen, ein paar in Hosen, das Andere in weißen Strümpfchen, die das immer noch schnarchende Gemälde schnell umrundet hatten.

Noch mal: was habe ich zum Thema Pech gesagt?

Wären es irgendwelche Schüler gewesen, ich hätte als Vertrauensschüler über ihnen gestanden, hätte ihnen drohen können, sie bei Snape zu verpetzen, weil sie nach neun noch nicht im Bett waren.

Aber es waren natürlich Wiesel und das Schlammblut Granger.

Sie waren selber Vertrauensschüler, und noch dazu war dies für sie ein Heimspiel.

Vielleicht hätte ich mir Wiesels Schwesterchen letzte Woche nicht zur Brust nehmen sollen…

Granger stand nur mit übereinander geschlagenen Armen da und sah mit, ich bin mir sicher, einem Hauch von Zufriedenheit, der ihre Lippen umspielte, übertrieben in eine andere Richtung, als Wiesel mich hochriss und knurrend an die Wand pinnte.

Der Ekel, als er mir seine Hand auf den Mund legte, damit ich nicht schrie… sie roch nach Schweiß, war feucht, was hätte ich darum gegeben sie aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen!

Ich fingerte nach meinem Zauberstab.

Sollte Wiesel doch selbst herausfinden, dass ich zum Zaubern nicht unbedingt schreien musste!

In dem Moment griff eine stählerne Faust mein Handgelenk und entwand mir den Stab.

Ich hatte Angst – nur einen Augenblick – bis gnädigerweise Wiesels Hand aus meinem Gesicht verschwand.

Nicht weil er sie weggenommen hatte, sondern weil er selbst nun gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt saß und sich den Kopf hielt.

Granger lief zu dem Wiesel und half ihm auf, schaute vorwurfsvoll ins Leere, wollte den Mund aufmachen zum Protest, als eine Stimme direkt neben meinem Ohr sie ruhig und tief ansprach:

„Es ist unter unserer Würde, einen verlaufenen Schüler mit einer Übermacht zu überfallen, selbst wenn wir hier von einem Frettchen sprechen."

Die Härchen auf meinem Nacken stellten sich auf, ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

Diese Stimme hörte sich ganz anders an, wenn sie fast geflüstert wurde. Ich kannte sie:

Potter.

Er trug wahrscheinlich seinen berühmten Unsichtbarkeitsmantel. So einen kann man für Geld nicht kaufen.

Ich weiß es, ich habe es mit allen Mitteln versucht.

„Harry, ist dir denn Ginny völlig egal?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber das können wir auch austragen, ohne uns auf sein Niveau herabzulassen."

Granger nickte widerwillig. Sie hielt das Wiesel zurück, das sich an ihr vorbeischlängeln und mir die Kehle aufreißen wollte, aber er hatte keine Chance, hing bald wild knurrend und zerrend in ihren Schlammblut-Armen.

Gryffindors. Wilde Tiere! Kein Verstand, nur Instinkte.

Mein Pech, dass die meisten so etwas immer wieder als Mut missverstehen.

Etwas streifte über meinen Arm, vermutlich ein Zipfel von Potters Umhang.

Ich drehte mich um, spürte einen Luftzug auf meinem Gesicht, konnte die Bewegung fast erahnen, als ich meinen Zauberstab in hohem Bogen durch den Gang in Richtung der Treppen fliegen sah.

Ich starrte noch einen Augenblick ins Leere, wo ich Potter vermutete, verbeugte mich kaum merklich vor diesem Sportsmann, und lief dann, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hinter meinem Stab hinterher, der um eine Ecke gerollt war und den ich nun einige Treppen herunterklimpern hörte.

‚Oh verdammt, hoffentlich zerkratzt der Lack nicht!'

Als ich ihn endlich wieder aufgesammelt hatte, bevor er noch wirklich Schaden nehmen konnte, stand ich auf einem Treppenabsatz.

Ich überlegte noch einen Moment, ob ich zurücklaufen und diese drei Mist-dors zur Rede stellen sollte, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern, als das Bedürfnis nach einer heißen und reinigenden Dusche wieder Überhand nahm und ich nur noch weg wollte.

Ich wusste zwar nicht, wo ich genau war, aber der Vorteil am Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum war ja, dass es völlig ausreichte einfach immer nach unten zu gehen, und man kam zwangsläufig irgendwann in einen Kerker.

Von da an würde es einfach sein.

Ich flog praktisch die Treppen hinunter, immer drei oder vier auf einmal nehmend, wohl darauf bedacht kein überflüssiges Geräusch zu machen.

Meine Robe blähte sich mit jedem Sprung und flatterte leise und schwarz um mich herum, als ob sie ein Teil von mir wäre.

Aber ganz ehrlich, ich konnte es kaum erwarten sie loszuwerden.

Die nächtliche Begegnung mit Potter und Co. war vorübergehend vergessen, stattdessen sah ich wieder das flehende Mondgesicht dieser Ravenclaw-Welpe vor mir, die so dringend von mir zum Schreien gebracht werden wollte.

Die Mädchen hier mussten wohl alle Masochistinnen sein, da sie alle so sehr nach mir schmachteten.

Ah, diese Verschwendung.

Ich wollte keine von ihnen.

Mein Magen zog sich vor Ekel zusammen, als ich an mein erstes Mal mit einem Mädchen dachte.

Ich hatte mich überreden lassen, und die Kleine war auch eigentlich sehr süß gewesen – bis sich ihr Schweißnasses Gesicht vor Lust in eine Fratze verzog, und sie mich nicht mehr im Geringsten anmachte.

Sie war so weich, so rund und verschwitzt gewesen, ihre Hände betatschten mich überall, und ich wusste, das war nichts für mich.

Seitdem hatte ich sie alle nur noch von hinten genommen, jedes Mal eine Andere (sie kamen selten für eine Zugabe zurück), und wer mich haben wollte, der durfte mich erst gar nicht fragen, ob er sich mir in einer anderen Position anbieten durfte. Ich zog ihre Ärsche vor, sie waren enger, ich kam schneller und brachte es hinter mich um dann abzuhauen.

Meine Vorliebe und der Treffpunkt war unter den Mädchen von Hogwarts ein offenes Geheimnis.

Ich wusste, wenn ich in das Turmzimmer ging, dann wartete auch fast immer ein nackter Arsch dort auf mich.

Einmal hatte Zabini dort gehockt und auf mich gewartet.

Ich fürchte, ich hab ihm ordentlich zugesetzt mit diesem Fluch, der die Darmflora etwas durcheinander bringt, und es war seitdem, den Göttern sei Dank, nie wieder ein Junge in meinem Zimmer aufgetaucht.

Ich flog einen letzten Treppenabsatz mit einem Sprung hinunter, landete sicher auf den Füßen und einer Hand, und machte mich auf in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Einem Uneingeweihten mögen die labyrinthartigen Gänge undurchdringlich vorkommen, aber nach fast sieben Jahren an dieser Schule kannte ich jeden Winkel der Kerker.

Die modrige Luft war frisch und kühl, und nach der Spätsommerlichen Hitze in diesem nach Schweiß riechenden Turmzimmer sog ich die Luft tief und gierig ein und beruhigte mich so weit, dass ich nicht zum Gemeinschaftsraum rannte – das wäre eines Malfoy, der von einem mitternächtlichen Abenteuer kommt, nicht angemessen gewesen.

Ich setzte meine Selbstzufriedene Maske auf, straffte die Schultern und schritt durch die Wand zwischen den beiden Fackeln die niemals erloschen.

Es waren nicht mehr viele Slytherins auf, ein paar saßen noch tief versunken in den Sesseln am Feuer, wahrscheinlich in MacGonnagals Hausaufgaben vertieft, wenn man sich ihre verzweifelten Blicke so ansah.

Sie blickten alle auf, vor allem Crabbe und Goyle, die keinen Atemzug machten, ohne mich vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Sie alle sahen meine übliche Gewinnermiene, einige lächelten mich an, was ich standesgemäß ignorierte oder in seltenen Fällen mit einem breiten Grinsen oder einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte, und schon hatte ich den Raum durchquert und mein Zimmer erreicht.

Es war eigentlich ein Doppelzimmer, aber eine ungerade Zahl von Slytherins war ins siebte Schuljahr eingegangen, und es war von Anfang an keine Frage gewesen, wer das Einzelzimmer bekommen würde.

Es hatte seine Vorteile, ein Malfoy zu sein.

Ich riss mir, kaum dass die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen war, mit einer ungeduldigen Geste die Robe vom Körper.

Knöpfe sprangen auf den Boden – das sollte eine Hauselfe erledigen – und stürmte ohne anzuhalten ins Bad.

Das heiße Wasser befreite mich vom Ekel dieses Abends und machte mich angenehm schläfrig.

Ich fiel mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt auf mein Bett, und, mir die nasskalten langen Haare aus dem Gesicht wischend, schlief ich beinahe augenblicklich ein.

Ich fühlte wieder diesen Schauer auf dem Rücken, und meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Etwas wischte über meinen Arm, und eine tiefe, ruhige, vibrierende Stimme flüsterte mir ins Ohr. Warmer Atem streifte meine Wange.

Was hatte die Stimme gesagt?

Warum war da niemand?

Wieder diese Berührung, rein zufällig, dieser leise Windhauch ---

Als ich erwachte, war ich froh nicht mehr als mein Handtuch am Körper gehabt zu haben, als ich eingeschlafen war.

Ich war schweißgebadet, und mich packte der Wunsch erneut zu duschen, kalt diesmal, denn ich hatte eine Erektion die so gewaltig war, dass sie schon mehr wehtat als sonst etwas.

Nach dieser zweiten Dusche legte ich mich zitternd zurück ins Bett, nackt, da es sowieso schon nass war, und dachte an meinen Traum.

Potter hatte mich schon immer magisch angezogen, und ich hasste ihn dafür.

All dieses rebellische Getue, ständig schaffte er es, Ungerechtigkeiten abzulehnen, an die sich andere schon längst gewöhnt hatten, die sonst kaum noch jemandem auffielen.

Wo hatte dieser Kerl seinen verdammten Spürsinn her?

Ich war eifersüchtig auf Potter, unversöhnlich, weil er meine Freundschaft abgelehnt hatte, ungnädig, weil er genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog wie ich, aber während es ihm angeboren war im Mittelpunkt zu stehen musste ich schwer an meinem Ruf arbeiten.

Zwei so charismatische Personen über Jahre hinweg an ein und demselben Ort eingepfercht, es gab gar keine andere Möglichkeit, als dass wir uns gegenüberstehende Extreme auf derselben Messlatte waren.

Ich war Minus, Potter Plus, ich die Nacht und er der Tag.

Wir stießen uns ab die zwei verschiedenen Pole eines Magneten – halt, das war Blödsinn –

- wieder musste ich an den Traum denken, meine Muskeln spannten sich an, als ich an das Vibrieren seiner Stimme zurückdachte.

Wieder und wieder musste ich daran denken, bis mein ganzer Körper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen war und ich erneut eine gewaltige Erektion hatte.

Diesmal wollte ich es nicht so weit kommen lassen, dass sie zu schmerzen anfing, also legte ich selber Hand an, schloss meine Finger um mein pulsierendes Glied und pumpte es langsam.

Hinter meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern sah ich nur Luft, aber je schneller meine Hand sich bewegte, desto gegenwärtiger wurden die unsichtbaren Berührungen die ich zu fühlen glaubte. Jede Berührung des seidenen Lakens durchzuckte mich wie ein Blitz, und eine vibrierende tiefe Stimme summte in meinem Kopf, immer intensiver und lauter, je mehr ich mich dem Höhepunkt näherte.

Keuchend griff ich in das Laken, als ich so weit war.

So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt.

Ich holte tief Luft, und erschöpft lehnte ich mich ins Kissen zurück.

Mir wurde bewusst wie sehr ich mich auf dem Höhepunkt verkrampft hatte in dem Versuch, nicht den ganzen Kerker zusammen zu schreien.

Ich tapste noch müde nach dem Zauberstab unter meinem Kopfkissen, und war wahrscheinlich schon eingeschlafen, bevor der ‚Evanesco' seine Wirkung getan hatte.

Diesmal schlief ich tief und traumlos bis zum Morgen.

Es war Samstagmorgen, und Crabbe und Goyle wussten beide, sie hatten mir vom Frühstück herunterzuschmuggeln was sie tragen konnten und jedem einen Arm zu brechen, der auf die ungesunde Idee kam, mich vor Mittag zu wecken.

Sie nahmen das mit dem Arm auch manchmal etwas zu ernst, denn es war schon einmal ein unvorsichtiger Erstklässler laut niesend vor meiner Tür stehen geblieben und kurz darauf nach einem mysteriösen Treppensturz mit daraus resultierender Fraktur bei Madam Pomfrey gelandet.

Ich hatte meinen beiden Gorillas sehr deutlich klargemacht, dass ich das mit dem Armbrechen metaphorisch gemeint hatte, aber da war es schon zu spät.

Der Kleine bekam zu Weihnachten aus anonymer Quellen einen Firebolt, den seine Eltern sich bestimmt nicht leisten konnten, und war danach auch wieder ganz zufrieden.

An diesem Samstag rollte ich um elf aus den Federn, nach einem wahnsinnig erholsamen und zufrieden stellenden Schlaf, und fühlte mich beinahe euphorisch, fast, als hätte ich gerade erst dem Wiesel einen netten Streich gespielt.

Aaaah, allein der Gedanke ließ mich Grinsen.

Ich streckte mich genüsslich, entschloss, dass es zum nackt herumlaufen doch nicht reichte mit der Euphorie und zog die Boxershorts an, die ich immer zum schwimmen trug. Darüber zog mir eine Jeans und wählte ein weißes Hemd aus – ich war ein Malfoy, und ein T-Shirt wäre unter meinem Niveau gewesen.

Geistesgegenwärtig suchte ich eines aus, dass mich vor der sommerlichen Hitze mit einem kühlenden Zauber bewahrte.

Vor der Tür fand ich ein Tablett mit allem, was ich am liebsten zum Frühstück aß, nahm es mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ es mir schmecken.

Heute würde ein heißer Tag sein, und sehr wahrscheinlich würden wir ihn, wie alle anderen Schüler auch, ausgestreckt am See verbringen, um die letzten Sommertage in diesem neuen Schuljahr zu genießen.

Die anwesenden Slys musterten mich vorsichtig, um zu erahnen, ob sie es wagen konnten, sich heute zu amüsieren, denn ihr Wohl und Wehe hing zu einem guten Teil von meiner jeweiligen Laune ab.

Die Atmosphäre entspannte sich zusehends, je mehr von ihnen mein zufriedenes Gesicht bemerkt hatten, und mich ließ ihre totale Abhängigkeit selbstzufrieden Grinsen.

In den Kerkern war ich der Prinz, und für Potter interessierte sich niemand außer mir selbst und meiner Günstlinge.

Und Snape vielleicht.

Wir machten uns bald auf den Weg zum See, nahmen unsere Stammecke unter einer Weide in Beschlag und ließen uns von der Septembersonne braten.

Die Gryffindors waren schon länger da, aber ich konnte mein verhasstes Trio nirgends ausmachen und hatte auch keine Lust nach ihnen zu suchen.

Irgendwann nach Mittag tauchten sie auf, breiteten ihre Decke unter einem anderen Baum aus – Potter trug ein paar zu alte Jeans und ein rotes, ärmelloses Shirt, das seine Muskeln mehr betonte als verbarg, und darunter knielange Bordeauxfarbene Boxershorts, wie er mir kurz darauf offenbarte – und warfen ein paar böse Blicke in unsere Richtung und speziell auf mich. Als sie merkten, dass ich sie trotz der Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends ignorierte, wurde es ihnen offensichtlich bald langweilig und sie amüsierten sich, wie Gryffindors sich amüsieren.

Ich war in der Hitze wieder eingedöst, und die leichte Briese vom See aus musste mich an den Traum der vergangenen Nacht erinnert haben, denn ich wachte mit einer harten Erektion auf, die sich schmerzhaft in den Boden drückte, da ich – den Göttern sei Dank - auf dem Bauch lag.

Um mich herum war nervenaufreibendes Geplapper von Blaise, Pansy, Gregory und noch ein paar anderen Slys zu hören, die mich umringt hatten, als sei ich ihre Sonne und sie meine Trabanten.

Ich verscheuchte ärgerlich einen Käfer der über meinen Unterarm kribbelte, tat so, als hätte er mich aufgeweckt, wartete, bis meine Erektion weniger offensichtlich sein musste, dann setzte ich mich im Schneidersitz hin, so dass die Boxershorts sich ohnehin aufwölbten, und niemand etwas von meiner Lage erahnen konnte.

Pansy versuchte sofort mein Wachsein für sich auszunutzen und krabbelte sogleich in meine Richtung, aber ich wollte nun wahrhaftig nichts mit ihr zu tun haben und schnitt ihr eine ‚nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion' - Grimasse, die sie richtig deutete, indem sie da, wo sie grade hockte niederplumpste um zu schmollen.

Um weiteren potentiell peinlichen Begegnungen aus dem Weg zu gehen rief ich „wer kommt mit schwimmen?", stand auf und lief, gefolgt von den anderen, in Richtung des Sees.

Nachdem ich stundenlang in der Sonne gelegen und geschlafen hatte war mein Kreislauf nicht davon begeistert, dass ich mich kopfüber in das eiskalte Wasser stürzte.

In Sekundenschnelle verkrampfte sich mein Körper unter Wasser, und meine Lungenflügel schienen zu kleinen Eisklumpen zu werden.

Panik ergriff mich, als ich bemerkte, dass eine Strömung mich gepackt hatte und auf die Mitte des Sees zuzog und ich unfähig war mich zu bewegen. Ich wollte zur Oberfläche paddeln, schaffte es aber immer noch nicht, und starrte mit Schreckgeweiteten Augen in die düstere Tiefe – aus der ein heller Schatten auf mich zukam.

Ich dachte natürlich an einen der Seebewohner, um genau zu sein hatte ich den Riesenkraken im Sinn, aber was da wirklich auf mich zukam war Harry Potter.

Er tauchte zu mir hinauf, sah mir einen Augenblick in die Augen, ich konnte an den Seiten seines Halses Kiemen entdecken, seine Füße waren lange Flossen, seine Pupillen Schlitze vor den leuchtend grünen Iriden.

Es war derselbe Trick wie damals beim Trimagischen Turnier, er musste schon ein Weilchen hier unten sein, sonst wäre das sicher jemandem aufgefallen.

Ob es ihm Leid tat, dass er mich gestern Abend vor dem Wiesel gerettet hatte?

Wollte er den Fehler wieder gut machen?

Wollte er vielleicht dabei zusehen wie ich hier unten langsam verreckte?

Ich wusste, dass man meinem Gesicht meine Gedanken nicht würde ansehen können, blickte durch meine kalte Maske zurück.

Ich würde nicht um Hilfe bitten.

Dann wurde mir endlich schwarz vor Augen.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war Pansys dummes Gesicht über mir, Wasser triefte aus ihrem nassen Haar auf meine Brust, und sie fummelte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum - offensichtlich um mir, in dem Versuch mich zu heilen, irgendetwas Schreckliches anzutun.

Ich griff so schnell ich konnte nach ihrem Handgelenk, und mit einem erschreckten Quieken ließ sie ihren Zauberstab fallen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich mit rauer Stimme.

„Wir haben dich nicht wieder auftauchen sehen und überall nach dir gesucht und dich dann an diesen Baum geklammert gefunden.", jammerte Pansy ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. Sie würde sicher bald zu flennen anfangen, wenn sie niemand davon abhielt. Genervt drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und richtete mich halb auf.

Ich sah mich um, schielte an den Beinen der aufgeregten Slys und einiger anderer Schüler vorbei um zu erkennen wo ich war, und erkannte, dass ich einige dutzend Meter von der Stelle entfernt war, an der ich ins Wasser gesprungen war. Ein Baum ragte ins Wasser, offensichtlich hatte Potter mich an einen seiner Äste gehängt und war dann unauffällig verschwunden, damit niemand bemerkte, dass er es war, der seinem Erzfeind zum zweiten Mal in zwei Tagen aus der Klemme half.

Ich lehnte mich seufzend ins Gras zurück und beantwortete die vielen dämlichen Fragen mit einem entnervten Schulterzucken und einem drohenden Knurren, und keinen Moment zu früh verdünnisierten sich die meisten Schaulustigen.

Der Abend kam, und obwohl sowohl Crabbe als auch Goyle und Zabini mir verdammt lange zugesetzt hatten – ich hätte beinahe die Beherrschung verloren, und für jeden anderen wäre das böse ausgegangen – hatte ich verhindert, dass Snape von meinem kleinen Unfall am See erfuhr, um zum Training gehen zu können.

Ich musste Potter sehen nach allem was passiert war.

Ich war neugierig.

Was brachte ihn dazu so fair zu mir zu sein?

Vielleicht würde mir das auch mit eventuellen zukünftigen Träumen helfen, womit ich meinte: sie zu vermeiden.

Als ich auf die Quidditchpiste hinaustrat, mein Team hinter mir, bereit für dieses Übungsspiel gegen Gryffindor, kamen aus dem gegenüberliegenden Ankleideraum die Gryffindors, Harry voran, gefolgt von seinen zwei treuen Weasleys und dem Rest seiner Mannschaft, fast, als hätten sie nur auf uns gewartet.

Ich blickte zu Wiesel, dessen Schwester im Moment nicht nur rote Haare hatte und die zu Boden blickte, und wäre Hass eine Welle, Ronald das Wiesel hätte mich ertränkt.

Ich grinste zurück, stieg auf meinen Besen und hob ab, ehe er noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte. Ich hörte unter mir ein verärgertes „Malfoy, du Arsch!" und lachte, als der Abendwind an meinem Zopf zerrte und ich ein paar Loopings flog, dem Wiesel hoffnungslose Überlegenheit demonstrierend.

Das Training verlief verbissen aber ereignislos, eben so wie alle Spiele zwischen unseren entgegengesetzten Häusern, außer dass heut besonders viele Klatscher in meine Richtung flogen.

Ich sah Potter gerade nach dem Schnatz tauchen, und obwohl ich selber nichts sah folgte ich ihm, als Goyle dank eines seiner seltenen Geistesblitze mit aller Wucht den Klatscher in die Flugbahn des Goldjungen prügelte.

Der Klatscher näherte sich Potters rechter Seite; der schien ihn gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Ich war an seiner linken Seite und damit nicht in der Gefahrenzone.

Potter sauste immer noch mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck hinter dem mir unsichtbaren Schnatz her, und ich fragte mich, mit welchem stümperhaften Zauber er seine hässliche Brille belegt haben musste, dass er den winzigen Schnatz, aber nicht den riesigen Klatscher sah, der ihm in wenigen Augenblicken den Schädel zermatschen würde.

Im nächsten Moment traf mich der Klatscher mit voller Wucht auf die Schulter und ich fühlte, wie sie mit einem schmerzhaft-geschmeidigen ‚Plopp' ausgekugelt wurde.

Ich hatte den Arm ausgestreckt und Potters Besen beiseite gestoßen, mich selber in die Schusslinie gebracht.

Wenn wir eine Rechnung offen hatten, dann war sie hiermit mindestens zur Hälfte beglichen.

Schweißgebadet landete ich, sah zu, wie Potter unbeeindruckt den Schnatz fing.

Ich ließ meinen Besen achtlos ins Gras fallen und taumelte, ohne auf meine schreienden Teamkollegen zu warten, in Richtung des Schlosses.

Madam Pomfrey war die Einzige, die ich heute noch sehen wollte. Ich scheuchte die anderen zischend weg, als sie angelaufen kamen um mich zu stützen, und Goyle war so blass um die Nase, dass man meinen könnte, sein Klatscher hätte IHM den Arm ausgekugelt.

Á propos Arm, er schaukelte nutzlos an meiner Seite, und was mich daran wahnsinnig machte, war eben sein Schaukeln, denn bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung hätte ich am liebsten vor Schmerz geschrieen, aber das gehört sich nicht für einen Malfoy, und so biss ich die Zähne aufeinander, bis ich sie knacken hörte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass mittlerweile auch Potter gelandet war, und sofort von seinen Teamkollegen auf den Schultern Richtung Dusche getragen wurde. Das war nur ein Trainingsspiel gewesen, welch grenzenlose Übertreibung…

Ich stapfte weiter bis ins Schloss, Goyle und die Anderen folgten mir mit sicherem Abstand, Crabbe brachte meinen Besen mit.

Mir war schwindelig, und meine Zähne knirschten bei jeder Stufe die ich hochsteigen musste, um endlich in Pomfreys Reich zu gelangen. Ich hatte schon angefangen zu bereuen, dass ich die Hilfe der Anderen abgelehnt hatte, aber wenn ich es mir jetzt anders überlegte, kam das einem Gesichtsverlust gleich, und ich musste es allein schaffen.

Die Medihexe war schon in ein langes Nachthemd gehüllt, als ich endlich zu einem der Krankenbetten taumelte.

„Ausgekugelt?"

Ich nickte.

„Quidditch?"

Ein weiteres nicken, und mir wurde langsam schlecht.

„Trink das."

Sie hielt mir eine Ampulle mit einem bläulichen, stark nach Schimmel riechenden Trank an die Lippen, da ich mit dem gesunden Arm versuchte, den ausgekugelten so weit wie möglich zu stabilisieren, und nicht mal im Traum daran dachte, damit aufzuhören, und darum keine Hand frei hatte.

Kaum hatte ich ein wenig von dem Trank geschluckt, sackte ich auch schon zur Seite weg in eine gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit. Die aufmerksame Madam Pomfrey fing mich noch im Kippen auf, damit ich nicht auf die falsche Seite fiel, und ich hörte noch von Ferne, wie sie Crabbe und Goyle, die erschreckt in der Tür gewartet hatten, herbeirief, damit sie ihr beim wiedereinkugeln meines Arms behilflich sein konnten.

Ich schlief.

Der Arm tat mir noch weh, er pulsierte synchron zu meinem langsamen Herzklopfen.

Ich spürte das Pulsieren und war mir zuerst nicht sicher, ob ich es nicht vielleicht nur träumte, doch es hörte nicht auf und weckte mich dadurch immer mehr, bis ich mein Wachsein endgültig nicht mehr leugnen konnte und mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen flattern ließ.

Erst jetzt, als mein Kopf tiefer ins Kissen sank, bemerkte ich, dass ein anderer Kopf neben meinem gelegen haben musste, der nun plötzlich verschwunden war.

Ich sah um mich nur die anderen leeren Betten des Krankenhausflügels.

„Potter", krächzte ich leise.

„Malfoy", wisperte die tiefe vibrierende Stimme neben mir.

„Was willst du hier?"

Ich erhielt keine Antwort, hörte aber wie er leise einen Zauberspruch sagte.

„Jetzt wird uns niemand hören" sagte der Unsichtbare etwas lauter. „Ich habe gehört, du hast den Klatscher abgefangen, der mich auf eine lange Reise ins Land der Träume geschickt hätte."

Ich antwortete nicht, es machte mich nervös, dass ich Potter nicht ansehen konnte während er mit mir sprach. Grinste er unter seinem verdammten Mantel?

Ich griff mit dem linken Arm ins Leere, fühlte einen seidigen Stoff, der nicht mein Bettlaken sein konnte, und zog dem erschreckten Potter den Umhang vom Kopf, der mit einem seidigen Rascheln zu Boden glitt.

Potter saß auf einem Stuhl, der vorher auch unsichtbar gewesen war.

Und er grinste nicht.

Er trug einen alten Pyjama, der ihm viel zu groß war und in dem er dünn, blass und klein wirkte. Seine kinnlangen Haare waren strubbeliger als sonst, weil er auch gerade erst aufgewacht war - _wie lange hat er schon hier neben mir gesessen?_ -, die Brille saß schief auf seiner Nase und spiegelte so wieder, dass ich statt seiner Augen eine schwache Reflexion meiner Selbst sah.

Der rechte Arm lag in einer Schlinge über der Bettdecke, irgendjemand hatte meinen Zopf aufgelöst, und dicke weißliche Strähnen fielen über das Kissen und die Matratze. Ich konnte im schwachen Mondlicht nicht viel mehr sehen, nur dass ich dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte, und so blasser und schwächer wirkte, als mir vor meinem Feind lieb war.

Warum war er hier?

Er kam mir zuvor, wie so oft:

„…Warum?"

„Ich schuldete dir was dafür, dass du mich aus dem Wasser gefischt hast. Was willst du hier, und lass mich nicht noch einmal fragen."

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Du hast einen aufregenden Tag gehabt."

„Ach wirklich?" schnarrte ich zurück, um ihm nicht versehentlich zu erzählen, wie aufregend der Tag angefangen hatte.

„Sag an, _Potter_, was soll all das Getue? Seit wann kümmert es dich, ob ich lebe oder sterbe?"

„Und dich?", kam die Gegenfrage, mit der ich am wenigsten gerechnet hatte.

„Du hättest gestern Abend leicht zurückkommen und einen handfesten Streit vom Zaun brechen können. Du hättest mich bei Snape verpfeifen können, und diesmal hätten sie mir sicher den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel abgenommen, und das hätte dir nur Vorteile gebracht. Du hättest den Klatscher einfach weiterfliegen lassen können, und Slytherin hätte beim nächsten Spiel gegen Gryffindor in einem Monat ein leichtes Spiel gehabt.

Also, warum?"

„Du hast dich wie ein wahrer Sportsmann benommen, und ich respektiere das. Wenn ich dich respektiere, kann ich dich nicht mehr wie eine Made behandeln. Ich mochte dich mehr, als du noch eine miese Ratte warst, _Goldjunge_."

Mein Arm schmerzte, als ich mich in seine Richtung drehte, und ich seufzte ungewollt leise auf.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter, ich will schlafen.", flüsterte ich, plötzlich wieder ehrlich müde, und lehnte mich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück ins Kissen.

Mein Kopf tat weh, was war nur in diesem Trank gewesen?

Potter saß immer noch da und starrte mich an.

„Tust du das wirklich aus Respekt, bist du deshalb auch so ehrlich zu mir?"

„Deshalb, und weil ich hoffe, dich schneller wieder loszuwerden, wenn ich deine Fragen beantworte. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und bin müde."

Potter straffte die Schultern, und mir wurde klar, dass er bei weitem nicht so schmal war, wie der übergroße Pyjama ihn erscheinen ließ. Er hatte wirklich ein paar sehr breite Schultern gekriegt, unser Potter, und war nicht mehr so unterernährt, wie das früher einmal der Fall gewesen war.

Ob seine Muggel ihm nicht genug zu essen gaben?

„Geh, Potter, sonst wirst du noch erwischt und musst nachsitzen.", murmelte ich müde, schloss die Augen wieder.

Potter beugte sich ohne aufzustehen vor, um nach seinem am Boden liegenden Umhang zu angeln. Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen als sein warmer Atem mein Gesicht berührte.

Ich seufzte wieder, als der Schauer der mich überfiel meine Schulter schüttelte.

Potter zögerte noch einen Moment, ich spürte, dass er mich ansah, dann stand er leise auf – ein Windhauch, als sein Umhang sich durch die Bewegung aufblähen musste - und ich hörte seine nackten Füße leise Richtung Ausgang tapsen.

Hatte er „Werd' schnell gesund" geflüstert?

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Ich schlief.

Ich träumte von Harry Potter, wie seine Brille ihm schief auf der Nase hing, wie gut ihm bordeauxrot stand, wie er seine Schultern straffte und der Riesenpyjama gar nicht mehr so riesig war, wie er sich zu mir beugte und ich seinen Atem schmecken konnte…

Es war ein seltsames Leben: ich war auf Hogwarts, und Harry Potter war keine miese Ratte mehr.

Ich konnte nicht umhin ihn zu respektieren, er hatte sich ehrenvoll verhalten, und niemand hatte ihn gezwungen Nachsitzen zu riskieren um mich im Krankenhausflügel zu besuchen.

Die Monate vergingen, und wir grüßten uns höflich, wenn wir uns auf den Fluren begegneten.

Potters Einfluss auf seine Freunde konnte ich dadurch ermessen, dass Granger mich ebenfalls – beinahe höflich – grüßte, woraufhin ich davon absah sie Schlammblut zu nennen, und dass Wiesel mich nicht mehr ansprang, sobald er mich sah, sondern nur noch böse knurrte, was seinem aktuellen Wortschatz mir gegenüber entsprach. Seine Schwester war damals zu mir gekommen, ohne dass ich sie dazu eingeladen hätte, und ich hatte sie nicht anders behandelt als jede Andere, dass musste sie ihm wohl klargemacht haben. Wahrscheinlich war ihr sein Benehmen peinlich. Ich nahm an, sie wollte vermeiden, dass ihr Bruder auch noch dem letzten Spätzünder auf Hogwarts klarmachte, warum er so sauer auf mich war.

Natürlich war nichts peinlich daran, mit dem schönsten und begehrtesten Schüler von Hogwarts ein paar intime Minuten verbracht haben zu dürfen, aber ich ging davon aus, dass sie das anders sah, und solange mir diese ihre Einstellung mehr nutzte als schadete, war ich bereit darüber hinwegzusehen.

Abgesehen davon hatte sie mir nicht mehr bedeutet als irgendeines der anderen Mädchen, die zu mir gekommen waren - größtenteils um von sich reden zu machen, viele vielleicht aber auch nur aus Neugierde.

Ich war seit dem Quidditch - Ereignis nicht mehr im Turmzimmer gewesen.

Ich träumte weiter Träume von Potter, in denen er sich einfach nur unsichtbar bewegte, er mich anatmete, sein Umhang mich zufällig streifte, während ich rein gar nichts von ihm sehen konnte.

Das allein reichte, um mich Nacht für Nacht schweißgebadet aufwachen zu lassen, und morgens war mein Bett immer nass, weil ich dann nach einer kalten Dusche immer nackt hinein stieg um mich selbst zu befriedigen.

Die einzige Möglichkeit noch zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Der dauerhafte Schlafmangel musste wohl sehr an meinen Nerven zehren, dazu noch der tägliche Stress im Unterricht – dies war das NEWT-Jahr, und MacGonnagal hasste mich schon immer und würde es auch für immer tun.

Ich war nur froh, dass die ewigen Duelle und Wortgefechte mit dem Gryffindor-Trio praktisch aufgehört hatten, sonst wäre ich sicher längst ein nervliches Wrack gewesen.

Weihnachten stand kurz bevor, und fast alle Schüler machten sich bereit nach Hause zu reisen um mit ihren Familien zu feiern.

Ich wollte nicht nach Hause, denn ich hatte nicht vor mich meinem Vater und seinen wahnsinnigen Todesser-Freunden zu stellen, die immer weiter versuchten, mich für ihre gute Sache zu missionieren, was mich mehr und mehr auf die Idee brachte: Wenn der dunkle Lord oh so viel Überredungskunst brauchte, um neue Mitglieder zu werben, dann konnte an seiner Sache nicht viel dran sein. Immer vorausgesetzt, dass die Hexen und Zauberer die er vergeblich zu überzeugen versuchte, auch nur einen Funken Verstand besaßen.

Denn war das hinterhältige an ‚guten Sachen' und Idealen nicht, dass sie einem nur eine gute Ausrede dafür lieferten, einem Anderen das Denken zu überlassen?

Draco Malfoy war zu stolz, um sich dermaßen zu unterwerfen!

Nicht einmal dem dunklen Lord, wie sehr es meinem Vater auch missfallen mochte; ich liebte es, die Freiheit zu haben, mir selbst eine Meinung zu bilden, und würde das Denken nie einem Anderen für mich überlassen.

Ich würde also in Hogwarts bleiben, mit der Ausrede, meine Eltern seien zu besorgt um mich und wollten nicht, dass ich die Sicherheit der Schule verließe.

Am folgenden Abend waren die Schüler, die Weihnachten bei ihren Familien verbringen würden, abgereist, und beim Abendessen wurden wir alle an einen großen runden Tisch in der mit riesigen Weihnachtsbäumen geschmückten großen Halle gesetzt, an dem auch die Professoren Platz nahmen. Die vier großen Tische der Häuser waren an die Wände gerückt worden.

Überall hingen Mistelzweige, Weihnachtskugeln, die aus sich selbst heraus leuchteten und schwebten, Kerzen die nie herunterbrannten und so weiter.

Ich versuchte weit abseits des Halb-Riesen und der MacGonnagal zu sitzen und fand mich als einziger Slytherin in einem Grüppchen Gryffindors wieder: die Weasley-Brut, Thomas, zwei schüchtern aussehende Erst- oder Zweitklässler und … Potter.

Er grüßte mich zuvorkommend und setzte sich genau neben mich, zu meiner Rechten, und trennte mich so von den anderen Gryfs, die mich mäßig begeistert anstarrten.

Das Essen war sehr gezwungen, zumindest was mich anging.

All die schlaflosen Nächte wegen Potter waren nicht spurlos an mir vorbeigegangen. Ich hatte keinen Appetit und saß nur steif da, spielte mit dem Festessen auf meinem Teller, trank mehr Butterbier als gut für meinen nüchternen Magen war und sprach mit niemandem.

Für die Anderen war der Abend vielleicht doch nicht so gezwungen wie für mich, denn rund um mich herum wurde gelacht, getrunken, angestoßen auf den kommenden Sieg gegen den dunklen Lord und gegessen.

Ich glaube sogar auf dem harten Gesicht MacGonnagals ein paar Mal ein angedeutetes Lächeln gesehen zu haben.

Alle ignorierten mich, niemand schien mich richtig wahrzunehmen –war mir nur recht so, und ich gab mir Mühe meine Maske trotz meines überhand nehmenden Schwipps beizubehalten – außer Potter, der immer wieder mit mir anstieß, ein Butterbier nach dem anderen kippte, immer lauter wurde.

Irgendwann drehte er sich zu mir um, lächelte mich an, und fragte „Kommst du mit an die frische Luft?"

Ich muss wohl nicht sehr ablehnend ausgesehen haben, ich war mir meiner Mimik aber nicht mehr sehr sicher, denn er stand wackelig auf, griff mit eisernem Griff nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich einfach aus der Halle.

Ich folgte ihm zum See, dessen Ränder vereist waren.

Nebel hing darüber, die Nacht war sternenklar und eiskalt, was mir nach der Hitze in der großen Halle jetzt erst richtig bewusst wurde.

Die beißend kalte Luft drückte den ordentlichen Schwipps, den ich mir so mühsam angesoffen hatte, brutal in meinen Hinterkopf zurück, aber etwas sagte mir, dass, sobald ich wieder im Gebäude war, dieser wieder mit aller Macht zurückkommen würde.

Der Schnee strahlte das Licht der Sterne zurück, und die Nacht war weniger dunkel als normal. Alles war in ein latentes bläuliches Licht gehüllt.

Ich drehte mich erschrocken um, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Potter nach hinten kippte.

Ich wollte ihn aus einem Reflex heraus auffangen, aber der Alkohol tat seinen Teil, und ich griff ins Leere.

Potter lachte.

Er lag auf dem Rücken im Schnee, zappelte mit Armen und Beinen und lachte.

Ich legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn ratlos an.

Was ein paar Butterbiere einem sonst halbwegs vernunftbegabten Menschen antun konnten…

Potter lachte immer noch und warf mit einer Handvoll Schnee nach mir.

Dafür reichten meine Reflexe nun doch noch, und ich wich ihm aus, nur um festzustellen, dass alles ein fieses Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen war und Potter mir die Beine unter dem Körper wegkickte, so dass ich, nur halb so graziös wie ich es sonst tue, also wie ein nasser Sack, neben ihm in die Schneewehe plumpste.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich, während ich erfolglos versuchte mich aus dem tiefen Schnee zu befreien und wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

„All das höfliche Getue die letzten Monate eine Falle, um mich unvorbereitet zu treffen, nicht wahr, Potter?" zischte ich durch gefletschte Zähne.

„Ja, ganz genau, _Malfoy_! Und jetzt bist du dran!" schrie Potter und schwang sein Bein über mich, pinnte meine Schultern mit seinen Knien in den unter mir schmelzenden Schnee und sah mich mit einem Mörderblick an.

Ich wusste es.

Und dann lachte er wieder, lange genug, dass ich seine unterbrochene Konzentration dazu nutzen konnte mein Bein von hinten um seinen Hals zu schlingen und ihn zu Boden zu reißen.

Jetzt saß _ich_ auf _seinem_ Brustkorb, pinnte _seine_ Schultern mit den Händen in den Schnee und hatte meine Füße auf seinen Oberschenkeln, so dass er mein Manöver nicht nachmachen konnte.

Potter lachte noch immer, und je länger ich zuhörte, desto mehr wurde mir klar, dass er nur besoffen war, nicht irre.

Ich lockerte meinen Griff ein wenig und sah ihn verständnislos und leicht gereizt an.

Der Gryf war furchtbar betrunken, er strahlte mich an und sagte:

„Du bist so wunderschön heute Nacht. Du siehst aus, als wärst du ein Engel aus Eis."

Ich wusste zuerst nicht, was das sollte, sah aber an mir herunter, und mir fiel auf, dass ich eine weiße Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd, darüber ein weißes Gilet und eine weiße Festrobe trug.

Angemessene Kleidung für ein Festessen, aber zusammen mit meiner blassen Haut und den fast weißen Haaren, mit einer verschneiten Landschaft als Hintergrund…

„Du bist betrunken, Goldjunge, und wirst dir den Tod holen.", antwortete ich schließlich, immer noch auf seiner Brust sitzend und mich wundernd, warum mir plötzlich gar nicht mehr so kalt war.

Handeln ohne Nachzudenken, der berühmte ‚Mut' der Gryffindors….

Er hörte auf zu lachen und sah mich ernst von unten an.

Seine Brille lag ein paar Schritte weiter im Schnee, und so hatte er die Augen zu Schlitzen zugekniffen um mich erkennen zu können.

Mir war nie aufgefallen, wie strahlend grün seine Augen waren.

Sein ernstes Gesicht hatte nicht mehr viel von dem Gesicht des Jungen, der er einmal gewesen war: die Züge waren härter, ausgeprägter als die eines Kindes, er hatte hohe Wangenknochen, schön geschwungene Brauen und eine gerade Nase.

Zwischen den Augenbrauen war eine Falte, weil er sich so anstrengte um mich auszumachen. Die schwarzen Haarzotteln umrahmten sein helles Gesicht auf dem hellen Kissen aus Schnee, wirkten fast wie eine dunkel flammende Aurora, und seine Narbe wurde langsam zu einem blauen Blitz – es war trotz allem was ich wahrnahm immer noch kalt.

Atemwölkchen stiegen auf, als Harry Potter mir zuflüsterte:

„Ich habe von dir geträumt…"

Ich saß in einer sternenklaren und eiskalten Winternacht auf Harry Potters Brust und schaute ihn ungläubig an. Der Schnee schmolz unter meinen Knien, kalte Feuchtigkeit tränkte meine Kleidung und die Haare. Potter sah mich durch zusammengekniffene Augen kurzsichtig an und versuchte mein Gesicht zu lesen. Ich hatte meine Maske nicht fallen lassen, keinen Augenblick.

Der Gryffindor hatte mir soeben eröffnet, dass er von mir träumte.

Etwas zog in meinem Innern, ich wüsste nicht genau zu sagen, was es war, oder warum ich plötzlich dachte, dass dies hier ein seltsamer Traum sein musste.

Die klamme Kleidung und die Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen sagten mir, dass ich wach war, und außerdem war Potter in meinen Träumen immer eine gesichtlose Präsenz gewesen.

Für einen kurzen Moment war ich sprachlos.

Ich musterte das Gesicht des Gryffindor unter mir.

Sein blasses Gesicht wurde durch die schwarzen Haarbüschel auf dem weißen Schnee unwirklich hervorgehoben.

Seine Lippen und die Narbe waren blau, seine Wangen und die Nasenspitze leicht gerötet.

Ich stieg von ihm herunter, stand leicht schwankend auf und reichte ihm die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen.

„Wir sollten wieder reingehen, sonst wird auch die Pomfrey nichts mehr für uns tun können."

All dies war nur Schuld des Alkohols, das war mir klar. Es mochte ja sein, dass Potter schwul war, auch wenn ich das nie vermutet hätte, und die Hälfte aller Schülerinnen von Hogwarts würde verstehen, warum ich zum Verlieben war.

Aber, Blaise Zabini war mein Zeuge, _ich_ war _nicht _schwul.

Meine Erektion hatte ich wahrscheinlich auch nur dem Butterbier zu verdanken – ich blickte ärgerlich auf meinen Schritt und befahl mir in Gedanken mich zusammen zu reißen.

Wenigstens war die Beule von meinem in der Brise wehendem Umhang verborgen…

Potter lag noch einen Augenblick still da, obwohl ihm eiskalt sein musste. Ob er erwartete, dass ich ihn anschrie wegen seiner vorwitzigen Avancen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um aufzugeben, senkte den Blick, hob gleichzeitig die Hand und legte sie in meine, die ich ihm immer noch hinhielt.

Seine Hand war groß, sein Griff stark und die Handfläche in meiner rau und eiskalt.

Ich wollte ihm aufhelfen, aber er hob den Kopf, und ich sah ein teuflisch schelmisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Mit einem Ruck zog er mich wieder von den Füßen, ich landete laut protestierend auf den Knien zwischen seinen Beinen.

Er fing mich auf, zog mich in eine eiserne Umarmung und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Jetzt, da ich ihm so nah war, schien er mich problemlos auch ohne Brille sehen zu können, und ich verstummte beim Anblick dieser faszinierenden grünen Augen, die ich nie zuvor so klar gesehen hatte, da sie ja immer hinter der hässlichsten Brille der Welt versteckt waren.

Ich war steif, völlig unfähig mich zu bewegen, hypnotisiert von seinem Blick, der durch meine Maske dringen wollte.

Potter lockerte seine Umarmung, sein Gesicht war wieder ernst und ruhig. Ich fühlte, wie eine seiner Hände meinen Rücken hinauffuhr, über die Schulter streichelte, die ich mir damals beim Training ausgekugelt hatte, sie kreiste einmal darüber und fuhr dann mit eisigen Fingerspitzen meinen nackten Nacken hinauf, um in meinen dicken Zopf zu greifen.

Ich stemmte mich nicht wirklich dagegen, als er meinen Kopf zu sich zog, sein eigenes Gesicht sich meinem näherte ohne jemals den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, dieser Blick, der mich unwiderstehlich gefesselt hielt.

Als Potters kalte, samtige Lippen meine eigenen berührten, schmolz trotz der Kälte, die uns umgab, etwas in mir, Hitze machte sich in mir breit, und ich hoffte, dass es nur die Butterbiere waren, die dazu führten, dass ich seinen Kuss erwiderte, meinerseits meine Hand in diese nassen schwarzen Haare verkrallte.

Mein Atem ging stockend.

Wir mögen ewig so aneinandergekrallt im Schnee gekniet haben, ich weiß es nicht.

Irgendwann kam mein Verstand zurück, flüsterte ‚es ist kalt' zu mir, und der magische Moment war vorbei.

Ich löste mich von Potters Lippen, sah ihm noch mal ins Gesicht und fragte mich, ob ich ihn dafür hasste, dass er meine schöne saubere Heterowelt mit einem Kuss zerschmettert hatte.

Seine grünen Augen sprachen von Sehnsucht und ein wenig Trauer, als er meine unbewegte Maske erkannte.

Ich konnte ihn nicht hassen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, löste ich seine Arme, die nur noch schwach auf meinen Hüften lagen, stand auf, nahm seine Hand abermals in meine, und diesmal zog ich ihn auf die Füße.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus dem ledernen Beinholster und bewegte ihn mit einem präzisen Flick durch die Luft. Meine Kleider waren jetzt zwar immer noch kalt, aber wenigstens trocken. Ich wiederholte die Geste an Potter gewandt.

Konnte ihn ja nicht erfrieren lassen, oder?

Dann ging ich schweigend zurück zum Schloss.

Am Knirschen des Schnees unter seinen Sohlen erkannte ich, dass er mir folgte. Ich wollte mich umdrehen, auf ihn warten, aber ich war aufgewühlt und wollte nicht, dass er mich mit einer so mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen Maske sehen konnte.

Potter träumte also von mir?

Er auch?

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich war froh, denn ich war nicht mehr allein mit meinem Problemchen, aber andererseits war dieser Typ, der da hinter mir her trottete, ein Mann, und wir waren jahrelang Feinde gewesen.

Feuer und Wasser, Tag und Nacht, Plus und Minus, zwei Entgegengesetzte Pole eines Magneten … Moment mal, so ein Blödsinn!

Als ich am Tor ankam, blieb ich stehen und lauschte den Schritten, die sich mir von hinten näherten. Ich fixierte das Holz vor mir, die Hand am Türknauf.

Ein Schatten fiel in der hellen Nacht auf den Schnee unter meinen Füßen, und ich wusste, der Gryffindor stand jetzt genau neben mir.

Ich fixierte weiter das Holz.

Wenn ich noch Gedanken hatte, dann rasten sie jetzt so schnell, dass ich sie nicht mehr auseinander halten konnte.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, hob den Kopf, ließ dabei den Blick über seinen roten Strickpulli schweifen – ein Weasley-Pulli, keine Frage, aber ihm stand das Ding unglaublicherweise gut.

Er hatte Gänsehaut am Hals.

Ich hob den Blick weiter an, bis er auf seinem Gesicht lag.

Es wirkte durch die dunklen Haare blasser, als es war, schien fast von innen her zu leuchten.

Der Blitz auf seiner Stirn war immer noch blau, die Lippen rot und leicht geschwollen, der Blick, wenn auch durch die wieder gefundene Brille halb versteckt, unverändert voll von Sehnsucht und Trauer.

Noch einmal erlaubte ich mir, in die grünen Seen seiner Augen einzutauchen.

„Ich habe auch von dir geträumt.", sagte ich leise, so dass er es nur hören konnte, wenn er mir wirklich zuhörte.

Dann drehte ich mich um und stieß das Tor auf. Eine Welle warmer Luft schlug mir entgegen, und der Schwipps, der in meinem Hinterkopf festgefroren gewesen war, taute in Sekundenschnelle auf und kam wieder vorgestürmt, um die Party endlich fortzuführen.

Mir wurde augenblicklich schwindelig, ich begann zu schwanken, und der Gryffindor neben mir fing mich auf, griff mir unter die Arme und schleifte meinen fluchenden Körper rittlings in die große Halle, wo Hagrid nach dem Verschwinden der jüngeren Schüler ein Fässchen Feuerwhisky aus seinem Mantel gezaubert haben musste, das nun auf dem Tisch stand, und aus dem sich wohl schon alle reichlich bedient hatten, denn selbst auf dem Gesicht meines Onkels lag ein roter Schimmer.

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte und wollte den Rest des Mannes zum Grinsen zwingen, der aus benebelten Augen vor sich hinstarrte und keine gute Figur beim Kampf gegen das Grinsen machte.

Ich ruderte mit den Armen und keifte wie eine Jahrmarkthexe um mich von Potter zu befreien, der mich laut lachend und zur Freude aller zu meinem Stuhl schleifte und unsanft darauf absetzte– ein wenig fehlten mir jetzt Crabbe und Goyle.

Für einen, der kein Sly war, konnte der Gryffindor erstaunlich gut seine Emotionen hinter Masken verstecken.

Der Abend schritt fort und die Welt begann, sich in einem irren Tempo zu drehen. Nachdem ich wie die Anderen auch Hagrid's Weihnachtsgeschenk reichlich zugesprochen hatte war das letzte, was ich weiß, ist, wie ich ein Glas Feuerwhisky, dass ein lallendes Wiesel mir halb über die weißen Klamotten schüttete, an die Lippen setzte und trank.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich voll angekleidet auf meinem Bett auf, nur um festzustellen, dass ich mich übergeben musste, dass der Morgen schon längst vorbei war und dass ich mich beeilen musste, wollte ich noch etwas vom Weihnachtsessen abbekommen.

Als ich aus dem Bad kam, schwindelig und den schrecklichen Geschmack in meinem Mund mit einem Trank für guten Atem bekämpfend, fiel mein Blick auf die riesige Anzahl an Geschenken vor meinem Bett.

Meine Mutter, kein Zweifel.

Dafür würde später noch Zeit sein.

Ich torkelte zum Kleiderschrank, wählte ein paar festliche Kleidungsstücke und einen Anti-Kater-Trank aus, fuhr fahrig mit einer Bürste durch die fast Hüftlangen Haare, die nun auch mit Gel nicht mehr zu bändigen waren, band sie mit einem Lederband zusammen und torkelte dann gleich weiter durch die Kerker in Richtung der großen Halle, von wo aus mir ein köstlicher Duft entgegen schlug, der mir wirklich Appetit machte, jetzt wo der Trank gegen die Nachwirkungen von durchzechten Nächten seine Wirkung zu tun begann.

Im Vorbeigehen bemerkte ich, dass über Nacht die Hauselfen sogar in den Kerkern überall Weihnachtskugeln aufgehängt hatten, zweifellos hatten sie Severus Zustand vom Vorabend dazu genutzt sich die Erlaubnis dazu zu holen.

Die Portraits an den Wänden riefen mir ‚frohe Weihnachten' zu.

Ich musste belustigt grinsen.

In der großen Halle waren schon alle an demselben runden Tisch versammelt, an dem wir auch schon das Abendessen eingenommen hatten, und waren dabei gierig zu essen.

Auch Harry Potter war da, er blickte gar nicht auf, als ich die große Halle betrat, aber ich sah, dass er mir den Platz neben sich freigehalten hatte.

Es gab noch mehr freie Plätze, aber ich setzte mich neben ihn.

Er schaute auf, als ich mir ein paar Kartoffeln auf meinen Teller häufte, ein wenig Soße lief an seinem Kinn herunter, und grinsend kauend wünschte er mir einen guten Weihnachtsmorgen.

Ich brummelte zurück und schaute mich suchend auf den Platten vor mir nach dem Entenbraten um, den ich fast bis in die Kerker gerochen hatte, um ihn nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen.

Irgendwie wusste ich, wenn ich das tun würde, würde ich erröten, und adieu, liebe Maske.

Ich trank zufrieden von meinem Kürbissaft, als sich unter der Tischdecke ein Bein an meines lehnte. Es musste Potter sein, das Bein kam aus seiner Richtung! Vor Schreck verschluckte ich mich und prustete in meine Serviette.

Alle sahen mich an, ich schaute entschuldigend zurück und setzte den Becher mit dem Kürbissaft zurück an die Lippen.

Ich zog mein Bein nicht weg, wartete. Es geschah sonst nichts weiter, da war sein Bein, das meines berührte, ich fühlte durch beide Hosen wie warm es war und fragte mich, ob der Gryffindor Fieber hatte.

So saßen wir und genossen das Festessen.

„Hast du deine Geschenke schon aufgemacht?" fragte mich Potter, als ob wir alte Freunde wären.

„Nein, bin gerade erst aufgewacht und habe es auf nach dem Essen verschoben…" antwortete ich ihm gnädig.

Das erinnerte mich an etwas, und ich schaute an Potter vorbei zu den Weasleys.

Ginny Weasley hatte offensichtlich ihre Geschenke schon geöffnet, denn sie trug am Hals eine feine, silberne Kette mit einem Pygmypuff-Anhänger, die ich irgendwo schon mal gesehen haben musste. Ich wusste, auf der Karte, die dabei gewesen war, hatte sie nur ‚tut mir leid, dir wehgetan zu haben' gelesen.

Sie bemerkte wohl, dass ich sie ansah, schaute auf ihren Teller und berührte mit einem Finger den neuen Anhänger.

Damit sah ich meine Entschuldigung als akzeptiert an, und wenn ich als Stratege kein völliger Reinfall war, brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um Anfeindungen durch die Wieselbande zu machen, jedenfalls nicht ihretwegen.

Ich lächelte zufrieden und überlegen und begann meinen Plumpudding zu verschlingen, während ich unter dem Tisch immer noch die leichte Berührung von Potters Bein gegen meines spürte.

Wenn mir jemand drei Tage zuvor gesagt hätte, dass ich eine Berührung Potters, und sei sie auch noch so nebensächlich und alltäglich, nicht abwehren, sondern genießen würde, ich hätte ihn herzlich ausgelacht.

Hätte mir derselbe jemand vor drei Monaten dasselbe gesagt, ich hätte ihn vermutlich verflucht und nie wieder mit dem armen Irren gesprochen.

Was war geschehen?

Lag es daran, dass all die Anderen Slys nach Hause zu ihren Eltern gefahren waren?

Ich konnte mich nie im Leben so sehr von ihnen beeinflussen lassen, es war auszuschließen.

Nach dem Essen saßen wir noch alle eine Weile beisammen am magisch abgeräumten Tisch – ich, der Prinz von Slytherin, mit den Professoren, einem Haufen Gryffindors, zwei Ravenclaws und einer Huffelpuff, und niemand, der alle meine Launen ängstlich beobachtete - das war ein eigentümliches Gefühl - und alle unterhielten sich.

Außer mir, ich dachte nach.

Was war also geschehen?

Ich hatte die Frage eigentlich schon beantwortet, damals, im Krankenflügel.

Ich hatte begonnen, Potter zu respektieren, er hatte mich fair behandelt. Das war mehr als ich von vielen anderen meiner Mitschülern sagen konnte.

Was noch?

Mehr aus einem Zufall heraus hatte ich meinem üblichen Temperament nicht nachgegeben, und war duschen gegangen statt mich mit Potters Freunden anzulegen. Ich zweifelte nun nicht mehr daran, dass er mein Innehalten auf dem Treppenabsatz mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag, falls ich auf dumme Gedanken kommen würde, beobachtet hatte.

Vermutlich hatte er sich gewundert, warum ich nicht kehrtum machte um mich auf das Wiesel zu stürzen und war mir noch bis in die Kerker gefolgt, um zu sehen, ob ich den einen Spaß nur zugunsten eines anderen aufgegeben hatte und zu Snape gehen würde, aber das war reine Spekulation.

Ich hatte damals die Sache einfach fallen gelassen und Potter damit einen Anlass dafür gegeben, seine Meinung bezüglich meiner Person zu revidieren.

Und totale Ablehnung war zu gegenseitiger Duldung geworden, als ich mich beim Quidditchtraining revanchierte.

Sollten wir am Ende doch noch Freunde werden?

Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Ereignisse des vorigen Abends voll und ganz auf den Alkohol zu schieben waren, und entschied, sie zu ignorieren.

Zu sehr interessierte es mich zu sehen, was als nächstes geschehen würde, um mich jetzt in den Lauf der Dinge einzuschalten.

Ich fühlte mich überlegen, wie ein Außenstehender Beobachter, ein Verhaltensforscher.

Die Atmosphäre war entspannt, und ich bereute mittlerweile, dass ich bisher jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten zu der Zwangsveranstaltung bei meiner Familie gefahren war.

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, hielt zufrieden ein Glas Met, aus dem ich gelegentlich nippte, auf dem Bauch, hörte schweigend den belanglosen Plaudereien der Anderen zu, grinste manchmal schief, wenn Wiesel etwas besonders dämliches von sich gab – das musste ihm angeboren sein, der Mann sollte Schausteller werden und ein Publikum unterhalten - , und spürte Potters warmes Bein, das an meines gelehnt war.

Ab und zu bewegte es sich, wenn er die Haltung änderte, um jemandem auf die Schulter zu klopfen oder sich vorzubeugen um besser zuhören zu können, aber es war die ganze Zeit da.

Dieses Bein an meinem war wirklich warm. Ich schaute den Gryf von der Seite an und bemerkte, dass seine Wangen gerötet waren.

Hatte er tatsächlich Fieber?

Irgendwann standen alle auf, das warme Bein an meinem verschwand.

Ich vermisste es sofort, mir war beinahe kalt.

Der große Gryffindor machte mit seinen Hauskollegen ein paar Schritte in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes, denn wenn ich recht verstanden hatte wollten sie sich warm anziehen um hinaus in den Schnee zu gehen.

Ich hatte entschlossen, dass ich die Gesellschaft der Weihnachtsbäume und einer heißen Schokolade vorzog und wollte gerade einen der Hauselfen rufen um das Getränk zu bestellen, als hinter mir auf den Treppen die zu den Turmzimmern hinaufführten ein lauter Tumult ausbrach.

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um zu sehen, was den ganzen Krach verursachte, und sah Potter, der von den beiden Weasleys gestützt die Treppen mehr hinaufgetragen wurde, als dass er sie selber ging.

„Was ist denn mit ihm los?", wollte ich wissen, ungehört, aber die jüngere Weasley jammerte laut:

„Harry, du brennst ja vor Fieber! Wir können doch morgen immer noch alle zusammen Schlittschuh fahren gehen, jetzt komm erstmal mit zu Madam Pomfrey."

Potter schien da anderer Meinung zu sein, aber seine Meinung zählte offensichtlich nicht, denn er wurde von den rothaarigen Geschwistern einfach weggeschleift.

Hatte ich also doch Recht gehabt.

Ich drehte mich um und ging in Richtung der Kerker. Hier brauchte man mich nicht.

Angekommen setzte ich mich im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum in meinen Lieblingssessel an das flackernde Feuer, schickte eine Hauselfe nach einer Tasse heißem Tee und aromatisierte ihn dann selbst mit etwas eigenem Feuerwhisky.

So saß ich lange da, bis mir die Beine einschliefen, starrte die kleinen grünen Schlangen an, die wie lebende Girlanden durch den Slytherin - Weihnachtsbaum zuckten, und wog das für und wider eines Besuchs bei Potter im Krankenhausflügel des Schlosses ab, denn auch wenn sie das Fieber zweifellos schnell würde heilen können, würde Madam Pomfrey ihren Patienten mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit nicht vor dem nächsten Tag aus ihren Klauen lassen.

Sicher waren seine _echten_ Freunde die meiste Zeit bei ihm, und auch wenn sie mich nicht mehr so sehr hassten wie zuvor, würden die Weasleys wahrscheinlich nie mehr _meine_ Freunde werden – ich legte auch keinen Wert darauf.

Ich wollte sie trotzdem nicht sehen lassen, dass ich mir Sorgen um Gryffindors Goldjungen machte.

Sehr wahrscheinlich würde Harry mich selber auch nicht da haben wollen.

Mal ehrlich, wir waren bis vor kurzem Erzfeinde gewesen, gestern Abend konnte man nicht zählen, und wer sagte mir, dass er die Sache mit seinem Bein überhaupt bemerkt hatte?

Als die kalte, leere Teetasse mir auf den Boden fiel und mich aus meiner Grübelei weckte, spürte ich von meinen Füßen überhaupt nichts mehr außer einem unangenehmen Kribbeln.

Seufzend wechselte ich meine Position, um das Blut wieder zum zirkulieren zu bringen. Als es wieder einigermaßen ging, stand ich auf, denn ich musste ins Bad und meine Blase entleeren.

Auf dem Weg kam ich an meinem Bett vorbei. Die eifrigen Hauselfen hatten die Laken gewechselt und all die verstreuten Geschenke darauf verteilt.

Es gab mindestens ein Dutzend davon, in allen Größen, und ich konnte genauso gut jetzt anfangen sie auszupacken.

Die meisten waren tatsächlich von meiner Mutter, die mir neue Festroben, einige Bücher über Zaubertränke, von denen sie wusste, dass ich sie noch nicht gelesen hatte, alle möglichen Süßigkeiten und so weiter geschickt hatte. Ob sie wirklich begriffen hatte, dass ich mittlerweile volljährig war?

Andererseits waren Süßigkeiten genau das, was mich wach hielt, wenn ich Zaubergeschichte lernen musste, und wir waren immer noch NEWT - Jahr.

Es gab auch ein Paket von Pansy Parkinson – war ja klar, sie würde niemals aufgeben – in dem natürlich ein geschmackloses Foto von ihr selbst war, auf dem sie dem Betrachter eine Kusshand zuwarf und dann wild winkte und grinste – bäh.

Crabbe schenkte mir Süßigkeiten wie jedes Jahr, ebenso Goyle, der Crabbe aber durch eine Flasche halbedlen Mets übertraf.

Ich bekam noch mehr Alkohol von ein paar anderen Slys und Verwandten.

Der würde sicher nicht verkommen.

Das letzte Paket war von Harry Potter.

Typisch, wenn es mal was Wichtiges gibt, liegt es immer ganz unten am Fuß des Stapels…dämliches Elfenpack!

Ich las die Karte. Vorne drauf stand nur ‚von Harry'.

Ich machte den Umschlag auf und las:

‚Komm heute Nacht. Ich werde am See auf dich warten. Selbe Zeit – muss dich sprechen.'

Deshalb hatte er mich gefragt, ob ich meine Geschenke schon aufgemacht hatte!

Aber wie stellte er sich das vor, mal angenommen ich würde der Bitte nachkommen?

Heute Nacht würde er im Krankenhausflügel liegen, und es würde heute Nacht auch kein Festessen geben, bei dem ich mich unauffällig rausschleichen konnte.

Ich hatte keine Lust, Miss Norris zu begegnen. Ich hasste dieses aufdringliche Viech.

Sie würde aber mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit durch die Flure patrouillieren, und ebenso Filch, dieser lästige Squib.

„Nicht jeder hat einen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, Potter", murmelte ich frustriert zu mir selbst.

Ich öffnete das Paket, zu dem die Karte dazugehörte – und als ich das Geschenk hervorholte, beschloss ich, dass ich den Gryffindor heute Nacht besuchen würde.

Ich wusste nicht mehr genau, um wie viel Uhr wir am Abend zuvor am See …

Wie auch immer, ich nahm an, Mitternacht war so gut wie jede andere Zeit, und so fand ich mich zum zwölften Glockenschlag an der Pforte des Krankenhausflügels ein.

Miss Norris war mir über den Weg gelaufen, hatte ein paar Mal an mir geschnüffelt und war mir ein paar Schritte gefolgt, hatte dann aber bald aufgegeben, um im Dunkel eines Kerkers zu verschwinden.

Niemand sonst hatte mich auf dem Weg hierher behelligt.

Ich hatte den kranken Harry ja ohnehin besuchen wollen, und jetzt, wo er mich noch so nett darum gebeten hatte…

Wenigstens würden die Weasleys nicht da sein.

Mit dem Zauberstab suchte ich die Pforte nach ‚unentdeckbaren' Alarmzaubern ab – wie gesagt, es hatte Vorteile ein Malfoy zu sein – bei dem Vater – und fand natürlich keine: Potter hatte sich im September auch einschleichen können ohne erwischt zu werden.

Mir war kalt in dem dünnen Seiden-Pyjama, aber wäre ich erwischt worden, so wäre es besser gewesen eine Geschichte vom Schlafwandeln zu erzählen.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Pforte nur so weit, dass ich durch den Schlitz treten konnte, und schloss sie dann gleich wieder so lautlos wie möglich.

Meine nackten Füße waren eiskalt auf dem steinernen Fußboden, aber sie machten auch keine Geräusche. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Sechsjähriger, der in die Speisekammer einbricht, um Weihnachtskekse zu stehlen.

Vor mir war die vertraute lange Reihe von leeren Betten. Rechts an der Wand, ich musste den großen Raum zur Hälfte durchqueren, lag Harry Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt, und schnarchte leise.

Ich ging hin und betrachtete das seltsam friedliche Bild.

Seine Wangen waren noch immer leicht gerötet, die schwarzen Haare erinnerten mich wieder an eine dunkle Aurora, die seinen Kopf umgab.

Er war groß, mindestens so groß wie ich, und, wenn ich den Umrissen unter der dicken Decke glauben konnte, sehr schlank, aber nicht mehr dürr.

Dabei hatte er breite Schultern, die unter der Bettdecke hervorschauten.

Seine Hände waren groß, er hatte lange Finger.

Nicht so feingliedrig wie meine, sie strahlten Stärke aus, nicht Geschick.

Sein Gesicht war markant, ohne grob zu sein: die hohen Wangenknochen, die beinahe femininen Linien seiner Augen, die schön geschwungenen Brauen, ein angedeutetes Lächeln auf den nicht zu schmalen, leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Ein schöner Traum?

Ich lächelte auch, holte mir einen Stuhl und bereitete Potters Unsichtbarkeitsmantel darüber aus, so dass man mich nicht hier sitzen sehen konnte.

Gegen die Kälte der steinernen Fliesen setzte ich mich im Schneidersitz auf die schmale Sitzfläche.

Da saß ich nun, und beobachtete den schlafenden Helden. Er sah zu friedlich aus, zu unschuldig, um gegen den dunklen Lord etwas ausrichten zu können.

Sicher würde er mich bitten niemandem etwas von der Nacht am See zu erzählen, es war ihm peinlich, deshalb hatte er mich hergebeten, und um sicherzugehen, dass wir uns allein unterhalten konnten, hatte er mir sogar seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel anvertraut.

Wer so naiv war, der konnte kein echter Gegner für die Geißel der Zauberwelt sein.

Der Gedanke beunruhigte mich, es missfiel mir daran zu denken, dass das Leben dieses unschuldigen Jungen nur das Ziel hatte, von einem Monster wie dem dunklen Lord gefoltert und getötet zu werden.

Es schien auch niemanden sonst zu interessieren was mit ihm passieren würde, die Hexen und Zauberer waren nur allzu bereit einen jungen Mann zu opfern, um sich selbst und ihre Familien zu schützen, und trieben ihn nur noch mehr an.

Erbärmlich; Potters Leben war sicher nicht eines der leichtesten.

Und doch blieb er dabei immer so naiv und gutgläubig. Was für ein seltsamer Mensch.

Ich starrte intensiv auf den schlafenden Mann während ich dort saß und grübelte.

Ich wollte ihn nicht aufwecken, er sah so friedlich aus. Mich hatte er selten so friedlich angesehen, die meiste Zeit war sein Gesicht mir gegenüber von Wut verzerrt. Schade, er war hübscher, wenn er nicht wütend war.

Ok, na gut.

Jaja, schon klar.

Zabini würde mich umbringen.

Ich musste zugeben, vielleicht war ich doch ein bisschen schwul.

Ich dachte an die beiden Pole eines Magneten und bemerkte nicht, dass das leise Schnarchen aufgehört hatte.

„Draco?" fragte Potter mit leiser Stimme, seiner Sache offenbar nicht ganz sicher.

„Woher weißt du…?"

„Ich habe mich beobachtet gefühlt.", flüsterte er zurück, nestelte nach der Brille auf der Kommode neben ihm, fand dann auch bald seinen Zauberstab und legte den gleichen Stillezauber über uns, den er schon einmal verwendet hatte, damit man unser Gespräch nicht hören konnte.

Woher er den nur hatte? Ich kannte ihn nicht. Vermutlich von Granger…

Dann drehte er sich zu mir um, lauschte einen Augenblick nach meinem Atem, wie mir schien, und obwohl ich ihn instinktiv anhielt, streckte er zielsicher die Hand aus und zog mir den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel vom Kopf.

Das war ein bisschen wie Rollentausch, oder?

Ein Deja vu mit vertauschten Rollen.

„Also, Potter, warum bin ich hier?" schnarrte ich ungewollt heftig – Gewohnheit, verdammte.

„Weil ich etwas mit dir klären muss. Wegen gestern."

Aaaah, das war ja eine Überraschung!

Er fuhr fort: „Es kann so nicht weitergehen, ich meine, jeder Mensch muss mal schlafen, oder?"

Er redete sich offenbar in Fahrt, die Richtung war mir noch schleierhaft, und auch wie man aus dem Tiefschlaf aufwachen und gleich so fit sein konnte.

„Was redest du da, Goldjunge? Drück dich etwas klarer aus, bitte."

Er blickte einen Augenblick zum Fenster gegenüber seinem Bett, suchte dort draußen in der eisigen Nacht vielleicht nach den richtigen Worten oder einem Quäntchen Gryffindor - Mut.

„Seit Ron dich in dieser Nacht im Turm gestellt hat, träume ich dauernd von dir. Ich habe keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen!

Ständig sehe ich dich, wie du durch meinen Umhang durch und mir direkt in die Augen siehst, wie du dich vor mir verbeugst und wie du die Treppen herunter springst als wärst du ein Tier dein Umhang deine Flügel.

Ich sehe deinen weißen Zopf auf dem schwarzen Umhang – ‚blond' rief mein Verstand, aber ich sagte nichts - und spüre deinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, wie in der Nacht, als ich dich hier besucht habe.

Ich sehe dein Gesicht unter Wasser, und deine Augen fixieren mich bis du ohnmächtig wirst.

Lach ruhig, aber ich will diese Träume beenden, denn ich kann nicht mehr."

Das Lachen blieb mir im Hals stecken.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, beschrieb Potter doch hier meine eigene, missliche Lage.

Was sollte ich tun? Was sagen?

Ich saß da, ein Gesicht ausdruckslos, und blickte in diese grünen Seen.

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte er, und seine Stimme wirkte verloren in diesem großen leeren Saal.

Er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, ein trauriger Anblick, sein trauriges Gesicht.

Ich hätte ihn gern wieder so friedlich gesehen wie vorher im Schlaf.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich nach einer Ewigkeit.

Wir sahen beide eine Weile schweigend aus dem Fenster. Diese Nacht war so hell wie die letzte, und man konnte die trügerisch-friedvolle Silhouette des verbotenen Waldes hinter der glitzernden Schneefläche ausmachen.

Irgendwann wusste ich, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.

Ich räkelte meine kalten Muskeln, die Beine, die ich im Schneidersitz gefaltet auf den Stuhlkanten liegen hatte, waren mir zum zweiten Mal heute eingeschlafen, und ich fröstelte.

Ich entfaltete mich langsam und vorsichtig, war mir Potters Blicken auf der schwarzen reflektierenden Seide meines Pyjamas dabei sehr bewusst.

Endlich setzte ich einen Fuß auf den eiskalten Boden, und zuckte dabei zusammen.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Als der zweite folgte, schwankte ich und musste mich auf der Matratze abstützen, denn meine gefühllosen Füße waren nicht sehr standfest.

Eine warme Hand schloss sich um mein Handgelenk und brachte mich endgültig aus dem Gleichgewicht, so dass ich mit dem Hintern auf der Matratze landete, auf der ich mich gerade noch abgestützt hatte.

Potter, der halb saß, schlang von hinten seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper und nahm dabei die Decke gleich mit.

Gryffindor – Mut, er kam mir immer zuvor.

Es war so warm und angenehm, ich seufzte leise.

Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht mehr ertragen jetzt barfuss durch das ganze Schloss bis in die Kerker zu laufen, um mich dort vor ein wahrscheinlich erloschenes Feuer zu setzen, also zog ich die Knie an und umschlang sie mit meinen Armen, um auch die Beine zu wärmen.

Sie waren so kalt, dass sie sich an meinem Bauch wie zwei Eiszapfen anfühlten, und ich schlotterte einen Moment unkontrolliert.

Der Gryffindor bemerkte das, drapierte seine dicke Daunendecke besser um uns und rieb mir mit seinen warmen Händen sanft über die Seiten.

Ich gab auf.

Nicht wenig erschöpft lehnte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, er beugte seinen über meine und hauchte seinen warmen Atem an meinen ungeschützten Hals.

Ich spürte seine weiche Wange an meiner.

Meine Beine waren immer noch kalt gegen meinen Bauch gedrückt, mir wollte nicht richtig wärmer werden.

Harry legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter, drückte mich sanft zur Seite, so dass ich vor ihm auf der Seite zu liegen kam, und schmiegte sich von hinten an, wärmte nun meine ganze Rückseite mit seinem warmen Körper.

Ich konnte nicht protestieren, es war zu gemütlich und schön, und ich war kein Masochist.

Seine Finger spielten mit meinem Zopf, ich spürte wie er beharrlich an dem schwarzen Lederband zupfte, welches meine unbändigen Haare zähmte, und wie er es schließlich entfernte.

Eine Flut weicher Haare breitete sich über mich aus, und bei den Göttern, sie waren wärmer als jede Decke.

Ich spürte, wie er andächtig meine fast weißen Haare streichelte, immer wieder, er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen.

Und mir wurde warm.

Ich lag mit diesem jungen Mann in einem Bett und wollte nichts weiter, als dass er weiter über mein Haar streichelte.

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, entspannte mich, ließ den Kopf tief in das weiche Kissen sinken, und betrachtete mit halb geschlossenen Augen, wie dieser andere Mann in tiefer Andacht über mich gebeugt war, und mit der größten Sanftheit mein Haar streichelte, dass wie ein Umhang meinen Oberkörper bis zum Bauchnabel bedeckte.

Ich sah ihm dabei zu, und fühlte das Verlangen zu spüren, wie sich diese schwarze, wilde Aurora anfühlte. Würde sie mich versengen, wenn ich sie anfasste?

Ich setzte mich auf und streckte schüchtern meine Hand aus, streichelte vorsichtig darüber.

Sein Haar war ganz weich! Ich war fasziniert davon, wie weich und flaumig sein Haar war, das so sehr wie zerrupfte Stahlwolle aussah.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich, und ich glaubte in diese grünen Seen zu stürzen. Sie stürzten auf mich zu, wurden immer größer und waren unendlich weit, als sich unsere Lippen auf halbem Wege berührten.

Sein Kuss war süß und weich, sein Atem warm auf meinem Gesicht.

Ich wagte es nicht, mich zu bewegen, ich wollte diese zarte Verbindung nicht zerreißen, wollte sie unsterblich machen, meine Hand in seinem Haar, sein Arm um meine Schulter, wir saßen fast reglos da, streichelten und küssten uns für eine Ewigkeit, wie es schien.

Ich schlang mein Bein um ihn, er löste sich aus dem zarten Kuss und er streichelte mit seiner Wange über meinen Hals.

Er setzte hauchzarte Küsse auf meinen Adamsapfel, jede Linie meines Halses, meine Schultern und Schlüsselbeine.

Seine Hand streichelte meine Brust, ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, streichelte über sein Haar und seinen Nacken und ließ ihn erschaudern.

Er begann die Knöpfe an meinem seidenen Pyjama zu öffnen, ich öffnete die Augen, lehnte mich zurück und sah ihm einfach nur dabei zu.

Er öffnete jeden einzeln, langsam und andächtig, schlug dann zuerst die linke, dann die rechte Hälfte zurück und betrachtete meinen nackten Oberkörper. Ich konnte mich selbst in seinen Brillengläsern gespiegelt sehen: blass, schlanke Muskeln, weißblonde Haarsträhnen die sich unter mir ausbreiteten.

Ich wollte ihn auch sehen und richtete mich wieder auf, zog ihm sein Pyjamaoberteil einfach vorsichtig über den Kopf, als er die Arme kurz anhob. Ich sah einen sehr schlanken, muskulösen Körper, auf dem ein paar helle Narben sich von der sonnengebräunten Haut abhoben.

Ich fuhr eine besonders lange mit dem Finger nach und sah ihn fragend an. Er sagte nichts, schaute nur weg, wollte jetzt nicht daran denken.

Ich selber war nicht frei von Narben, aber sie waren auf meinem Rücken, wo er sie bis jetzt nicht hatte sehen können.

Ich verstand, richtete mich wieder auf, nahm den fröstelnden Mann in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Ich nahm ihm die Brille ab und küsste jeden Zoll seines Gesichtes, ich griff mit beiden Händen in sein Haar und durchwühlte es; ich wollte ihn, ich wollte ihn, ich wollte ihn.

Er war es, der sich meinem Kuss entgegenstreckte, seine Lippen fanden meine, er krallte sich in meinen Rücken, seine Lippen öffneten sich, und ich öffnete meine mit. Er fing seine Oberlippe mit den Zähnen ein, saugte an der Unterlippe. Ich ließ meine Zunge vorstoßen und nach seiner suchen und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich, wild, bis ich keine Luft mehr bekam und mich losreißen musste.

Seine Finger kreisten über meine Schultern, griffen in die Muskeln, streichelten meine Seiten; mir schwanden beinahe die Sinne.

Er küsste meinen Hals, leckte über die Brustmuskeln, er fand meine Brustwarzen und spielte damit, biss vorsichtig hinein, drückte die andere mit den Fingerspitzen, saugte, knabberte, … Ich hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen, aber dafür reichte mir die Luft nicht, und ich keuchte nur, völlig außer Atem.

Meine Hände glitten über seine glatte, warme Haut, zeichneten blind die Konturen der Muskeln nach, die darunter hervortraten, kneteten und massierten ihn. Ich musste ihn haben!

Ich riss meinen Kopf nach vorn, biss in seine Schulter, umschlang ihn mit den Beinen, krallte mich in seinen Rücken, ich musste ihn haben! Jetzt!

Seine Hände hatten ihren Weg zu meinem Hintern gefunden, er kniff hinein während er an meinem Hals saugte und sich an mich klammerte wie ein Ertrinkender.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drehte ich ihn um, drückte ihn in das Kissen, biss leicht in jeden Zoll seiner straffen Haut, saugte gierig an seinen Brustwarzen. Mein Haar war überall über ihm und bedeckte ihn wie ein seidenes weißes Tuch.

Sein Kopf zuckte von link nach rechts, er stöhnte und keuchte, als ich an der weichen Haut an seinen Seiten knabberte, und seine Fingernägel hinterließen rosa Spuren auf meinem Rücken.

Ich richtete mich kurz auf, zog ungeduldig an seiner Pyjamahose, zerrte sie fort, zerriss sie vielleicht, wen interessierte das?

Harry keuchte, wölbte sich mir entgegen und griff fest in den Saum meiner eigenen Pyjamahose. Ich sah es ein und verließ nur für einen Augenblick meinen Platz über dem nackten Mann unter mir, um die störende Seide loszuwerden.

Dieses Tier nutzte meine augenblickliche Schwäche, um sich von hinten auf mich zu stürzen.

Er leckte über meine Wirbelsäule und ließ mich erschaudern, als seine heiße Zunge über meine Hüfte nach vorn zu meinem Bauch wanderte.

Ein Arm folgte, und schon lag ich im Kissen und er war über mir.

Götter, er war so schön im blassen Zwielicht, ich hätte bei dem Anblick weinen können.

Dieser Engel pinnte mich mit Gewalt auf die Matratze, während sein Oberkörper immer tiefer glitt, seine Zähne sich in meine Seiten gruben, in meine Hüften – das war besser als fliegen – und endlich begriff ich, was all diese Mädchen immer von mir gewollt hatten.

Seine Hände streichelten meine Oberschenkel, ich begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.

Dann spürte ich seine Zunge an meiner Erektion, und ich fürchtete, dass das schon reichte für eine Explosion, und ich verkrampfte mich.

Das durfte nicht das Ende sein!

Ich schaffte es, den Orgasmus zu unterdrücken.

Er hatte geduldig gewartet, das Reißen meiner Hände in seinem Haar ertragen, und fuhr nun unbeeindruckt fort mich mit seiner Zunge in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Wie oft konnte ein Mensch sterben?

Ich starb mit jeder seiner Berührungen süße Tode, als er mich in seinen Mund aufnahm konnte ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten. Meine Kontrolle zerbrach nach einigem fordernden Saugen.

Als ich wieder Luft bekam und die schwarzen Flecken vor meinen Augen weniger wurden wagte ich es, diese zu öffnen und diesen menschlichen Engel anzusehen.

Er lag auf mir, seine Wange an meinen Bauch geschmiegt, und blickte mich schweigend von unten her an.

Allein der Anblick dieser grünen Augen ließ mich wieder vor Lust zucken. Ich wollte mehr.

Ich zog ihn zu mir hinauf, küsste seine Wange und schmeckte meinen Schweiß, küsste seine Lippen und schmeckte mich selbst, leckte seinen Hals, seine Ohrmuschel, seine Schulter, seine straffe Brust, seine Brustwarzen, jeden Zoll Haut zwischen mir und meinem Ziel.

Er seufzte, griff hart in mein Haar, zerkratzte meinen Rücken, keuchte unter meinen tastenden Fingern, meinen kratzenden Nägeln.

Ich ließ meine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel tauchen, freute mich über das Beben das ich verursachte, wanderte weiter zur Hüfte. Er zischte, wölbte sich mir entgegen, das war der richtige Weg. Meine Finger fanden seine Oberschenkel und streichelten sie, und er öffnete sie weit für mich.

Aaaah.

Ich sah seine Erektion vor mir. Sie war gewaltig, und spürte meine eigene gierig sich ihm entgegenstrecken.

Mit der Zunge fuhr ich über seinen langen Schaft, und er wimmerte, ich fuhr über die glänzende Spitze, und er zuckte mir entgegen, unfähig noch einen Laut von sich zu geben, ich streichelte seine Hoden und er wand sich unter mir, wortlos bettelnd. Oh ja, er wollte mich.

Ich gab ihm einen kleinen Vorgeschmack mit den Lippen, genoss es, ihn zappeln zu lassen, und dann befreite ich ihn endlich, nahm seine Spitze in den Mund und saugte an ihr, knabberte vorsichtig, saugte wieder. Er stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus, und ich liebte es.

Ich leckte meine Finger ab, und sie bahnten sich ihren Weg zu seinem Eingang, massierten ihn, streichelten ihn. Ich tauchte ein.

Erst einer, dann, nach einer Weile ein zweiter und ein dritter, er schluchzte, zuckte, bebte.

Seine Hände zogen unbarmherzig an meinem Haar, verstrickten und verwickelten sich darin. Ich betrachtete seinen schönen, vor Schweiß glänzenden Körper im Licht des aufgegangenen Mondes, ohne dabei aufzuhören, ihn mit meinem Mund zu foltern, meine Finger in ihm zu bewegen.

Seine Augen waren zugekniffen, ich beobachtete seine zuckenden Muskeln, seine Hände, dunkel gegen mein helles Haar, in das sie vergraben waren.

Als ich von ihm abließ öffnete er erschreckt die Augen – nein, bitte, sieh mich nicht so an – und ich griff nach seinen Händen, zog ihn hoch zu mir, umarmte ihn, schmeckte seinen Schweiß, streichelte seinen schweißnassen Rücken, während ich seine Erektion an meiner spürte.

Er wimmerte wieder, wollte mehr, küsste mich fordernd, rieb sich an mir.

Ich konnte mich ihm nicht verweigern.

Wer hätte ihm etwas abschlagen können in diesem Moment?

Er hätte mich bitten können für ihn zu sterben, und mein Herz hätte sofort gehorcht.

Ich ließ ihn zurück ins Kissen gleiten, hielt ihn schützend an den Hüften, küsste seinen Bauch, dann seine Brust, und schließlich seinen Hals, glitt dabei vorsichtig in die heiße Enge hinein.

Das war _heiß_, es war _eng_, es war _wunderschön,_ es war die Hölle, denn ich durfte mich nicht bewegen, durfte ihm nicht wehtun.

Also küsste ich ihn, streichelte zitternd sein Gesicht, bewunderte seine schönen Augen, die langen dunklen Wimpern. Ich wartete, und bald entspannte sich sein Gesicht, als er an mein pulsierendes Glied gewöhnt war.

Ich wusste, es war groß, es schmerzte, wenn ich zu voreilig war.

Ich wartete weiter, schon wieder schwarze Punkte vor den Augen, ich musste mich beherrschen, ich zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Da, endlich, er entspannte sich ein wenig und begann sich unter mir zu bewegen, wand sich, wollte mich, und ich löste ein paar meiner geistigen Fesseln, nur ein paar, um mich langsam in ihm zu bewegen.

Er keuchte, kratzte, zuckte, wollte mehr von mir.

Ich fühlte Hände in meine Arschmuskeln greifen, er kniff mich, wollte mir einen schnelleren Rhythmus aufzwingen ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Ich sah in sein Gesicht, und was ich dort las, ließ mich alle Fesseln abwerfen.

Ich stieß zu, und er schrie heiser auf, griff in meine Schultermuskeln, krallte sich fest.

Noch ein paar Mal, und ich würde zum zweiten Mal kommen.

Der Engel auf dem Kissen keuchte durch zusammengebissene Zähne, er bewegte sich meinem nächsten Stoß entgegen, und dem übernächsten; eine Träne glitt über sein Gesicht.

Die Welt verschwamm vor meinen Augen, ich nahm nur noch ihn wahr. In demselben Moment, in dem ich kam, spürte ich seinen warmen Samen auf meinen Bauch spritzen, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich um mich und ich hatte den heftigsten Orgasmus meines Lebens.

Ich brach über ihm zusammen, ich versuchte wieder zu atmen, für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

Also so sollte es sich anfühlen.

Ich blickte in Harrys Gesicht und sah die feuchte Spur seiner Tränen. Er sah mich an, müde, glücklich, und seine Hände begannen wieder, mein Haar zu streicheln, es zu entknoten, es zu liebkosen.

Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, und ich hörte seinen Herzschlag, der sich ganz langsam wieder normalisierte.

Ich streichelte träge und liebevoll seinen Bauch, genoss seine Liebkosungen, und so schlief ich ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte streichelte er mich immer noch. Der Mond war weitergewandert und schien nicht mehr direkt durch das Fenster, aber ich konnte trotzdem erkennen, wie friedlich und wunderschön er war, wie er so dalag, die Augen geschlossen, und seine Finger mit ein paar silbernen Strähnchen spielten.

Ob ich ihn je wieder von meinen Haaren würde trennen können?

Er öffnete die Augen und sah mich direkt an, schaute mir in die Augen und auf den Grund meiner Seele. Und er lächelte.

Ich wünschte mir, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde.

Unsere nackten Körper waren aneinandergeschmiegt, wir liebkosten uns gegenseitig so vorsichtig, als wäre der jeweils andere nur ein Traumbild und könne beim kleinsten Windhauch verschwinden. Wir küssten uns sanft und kosteten einander aus.

Ich war wieder hellwach. Er auch.

Harry kitzelte mich mit meinen eigenen Haaren an den Rand des Wahnsinns, massierte jeden Muskel meines Körpers, leckte und kostete jeden Schweißtropfen.

Ich nahm seine Hand in meine, küsste die Handfläche, leckte über die verschwitzten, salzigen Finger, nahm sie in den Mund und saugte daran.

Harry weitete mich mit diesen feuchten Fingern, und als ich mich auf ihm niederließ liebte er mich mit so viel Sanftheit, dass ich kaum Schmerzen spürte, als seine wahrlich gewaltige pulsierende Erektion in mich hineinglitt, mich ausfüllte und mich erneut tausend Tode sterben ließ.

So etwas hatte ich noch nie gespürt, ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an seine Schultern.

Seine Bewegungen, anfangs so sanft, wurden härter und kraftvoller mit jeder Bewegung.

Trotzdem schaffte er es den Blick nicht eine Sekunde von mir abzuwenden, mir Küsse auf das verschwitzte Gesicht zu hauchen.

Ich griff in die Laken, in seine Haare, seine Schultern, seinen Hintern, ich hielt mich fest an allem, was ich packen konnte, denn ich wollte nicht sterben, noch nicht, wollte dies weiter spüren, mehr – immer mehr…

Mein Keuchen wurde immer heiserer, ich hörte ihn knurren, ich schrie heiser auf, als er mich in einen ewigen Höhepunkt jagte, der meinen ganzen Körper schüttelte.

Ich schlug meine Zähne in seine Schulter.

Er kam mit einem lauten Keuchen, seine Finger griffen fast schmerzhaft in meine Hüften, ich spürte die Hitze in mir und erbebte erneut, wenn so etwas möglich war.

Unsere von Schweiß glitschigen Körper blieben verstrickt in einander liegen, der Kopf eines Engels lag auf meiner Brust, sein warmer Atem streichelte über meinen Bauch.

Harry Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt, schlief in meiner Umarmung ein, brummte mit seiner tiefen, vibrierenden Stimme etwas im Schlaf, und ich wachte über ihn, bis er wieder aufwachte.

Ich blieb wach, und als ich durch die Fensterreihe einen hellen Streifen am Horizont wahrnahm, weckte ich Harry, der immer noch auf mir lag und schlief.

Ich musste verschwinden, bevor Madam Pomfrey mich hier finden würde, und sie würde bei Sonnenaufgang ihren ersten Rundgang machen, das wusste ich.

Er wollte mich nicht loslassen, es war ihm egal, was die Anderen dachten.

Gryffindor – Mut: nur Handeln, kein Nachdenken.

Ich erwähnte mit nur einem Wort meine Eltern, die bekannten Todesser, und er verstand.

Er küsste mich zum Abschied auf die Stirn, eine unglaublich liebevolle Geste.

Dann zog ich meinen Pyjama und den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel wieder über und verschwand in Richtung Kerker.

Die Luft war eiskalt nach Harrys warmem Krankenbett, und der seidene Pyjama klebte unbequem auf dem getrockneten Schweiß der vergangenen Nacht.

Im Schloss war alles still, nicht einmal die Schlossgeister störten zu dieser Stunde.

Ob Peeves wohl schlief? Er war schließlich tot…

Als ich endlich wieder in meinem Zimmer war ging ich zuerst in die Dusche und genoss das heiße Wasser auf meinen müden Muskeln.

Unendliche Müdigkeit ergriff mich, ich sehnte mich nach meinem Bett, auch wenn es kalt und leer war.

Ich hatte mir nicht die Mühe gemacht einen frischen Pyjama anzuziehen sondern kuschelte mich nackt unter die bauschige Daunendecke. Auf dem Nachttisch zu meiner Linken lag noch der schwarzseidene Pyjama von vorher.

Ich griff danach und vergrub mein Gesicht darin.

_Dieser Duft…!_

Ich ahnte schon, dass ich keine Probleme mehr mit Träumen haben würde.

Tatsächlich verschlief ich wieder das Frühstück, und auch vom Mittagessen bekam ich nichts ab, aber ich hielt mich bis zum Dinner mit den Süßigkeiten über Wasser, die ich zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Erst am späten Nachmittag verließ ich die Kerker.

Ich traf Harry, Dean Thomas und die Weasleys, die in warme Winterumhänge und Schals gehüllt waren und auf dem Weg zum Schlittschuhlaufen auf dem vereisten See waren.

Ich grüßte höflich und setzte mich, so wie ich es schon am Tag zuvor hatte tun wollen, mit einer heißen Schokolade so ans Fenster, dass ich ihnen zusehen konnte, wie sie wie bunte Ameisen übers Eis rutschten. Zwei rote und zwei dunkle Schöpfe leuchteten über dem weißen Eis – das Wiesel rutschte offenbar mehr auf dem Hosenboden als auf seinen Schlittschuhen herum.

Ich lächelte zufrieden über den Tollpatsch und ertappte mich, wie ich versonnen mit einer Strähne meiner Haare spielte, lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Harry würde heute Abend ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk unter dem Baum im Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum finden.

Er würde sehr überrascht sein, wenn er seinen eigenen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel erkennen würde, da war ich mir sicher.

Er würde eine Geschichte erzählen müssen, etwas über einen Diebstahl vielleicht, damit seine rothaarigen Freunde nicht misstrauisch wurden – gut, dass Granger nicht da war.

Und auch die Karte würde genauso sein wie die, welche ich gefunden hatte.

Und heute Nacht, am See, würde ich ihm das Passwort zum Slytherin – Gemeinschaftsraum verraten - der _mutige_ Gryffindor würde keinen Augenblick zögern - und ich war der einzige Schüler Hogwarts, der ein Einzelzimmer hatte.

Es hatte eindeutig Vorteile, ein Malfoy zu sein, dachte ich, tief zufrieden, und nahm einen weiteren Schluck heiße Schokolade.


End file.
